


it's no problem (it's a bit of a problem)

by ravens_tell_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, MOTW vibes, POV Outsider, Saileen Wedding, but from the monster's pov, there are so many character tags im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_tell_stories/pseuds/ravens_tell_stories
Summary: “Ah, there you two are,” she tells them both, her speech cloaked in a thick Scottish accent. “Dean, Sam’s claiming he’s going to puke again.” The man in the suit - Dean - swears and darts out the back door towards the chatter of wedding guests. “And Cas,” they turn to the woman. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Jack? We don’t want a repeat of last month, ay?”They nod, force a laugh. The woman mutters a softgood ladon her way past them and into the kitchen. When the door swings shut, leaving them alone in the room, they run a hand over their face and sigh deeply.“Who the hell isJack?” they murmur.~this was the WRONG wedding to crash
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel (background), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (background), Jody Mills/Donna Hanscum (implied), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak (Implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	it's no problem (it's a bit of a problem)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post on tumblr that i will embed the link to tomorrow morning because i don't know how right now <3 also please pretend that i remember literally anything about shapeshifters because this fic kind of depends on that lol
> 
> as always, comments/kudos/etc are greatly appreciated!! happy wedding day to sam and eileen :)

They didn’t make a habit of hunting large groups, not since their partner had gotten killed a few years ago, but they hadn’t been getting much meat lately and thought  _ just this once _ .

The wedding wasn’t supposed to be terribly large, anyways. They’d be able to hold it down on their own until everyone died of dehydration, no problem. And, on the off chance something went wrong, they’d just switch forms a few times and sneak out. No problem.

It’s in some old bar a few miles outside town. The invitation they’d caught a glimpse of had been green and gold, and when they pull up in front of the venue they see it really fits in with the whole theme - the door’s covered in stick-on sparkling shamrocks, and the whole front of the building is lit by soft green fairy lights.

Their goal had been to arrive early enough to catch someone to be for the night, but late enough that they wouldn’t be hassled about helping get ready. It looks like things are in full swing already, though, music spilling out from inside when a small boy with golden hair pushes the door open to wave at them.

They wave back, concealing their internal turmoil as they try to decide whether or not they should go in now, when a man bumps into them from behind.

“Oh! Excuse me,” the man says, dark hair falling in front of startlingly blue eyes when he reaches out a hand to steady them.

Bare skin brushes, and they smile at the feeling.

“It’s no problem,” they respond.

The man tilts his head. “Are you coming in? We’re just about to start, I was out here to grab a few extra chairs.”

They nod, smile never faltering. “Of course! I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright,” the man gives them a smile of his own. “You can come through the building or around back. There’s a pavilion set up for the ceremony, then the reception will be inside.”

The boy, still standing by the door a few feet away, shuffles impatiently. The man turns and takes the boy’s hand to lead them both inside - and, presumably, out back to the ceremony.

They feel a smirk splitting their borrowed face as they glance around one last time to check there’s no one to see them shift into the dark haired man. The boy might be an issue, but if they hurry, they can kill the man before he even gets out back.

The door’s just swinging shut behind them when they’re stopped by a different man, this one clad in a dark green suit.

“Cas! There you are,” the man says.

They grasp frantically for their face’s memories, looking for something to say, when the man continues without pause.

“Where’s Jack? I thought he was with you - c’mon, man, this happened last month, too--” he spins and starts looking under tables and - for some reason - in the rafters, calling Jack’s name as he goes.

It’s only now when they realize this might have been a mistake.

For the first time ever, the memories of the man whose body they stole aren’t trickling into their own mind. They don’t know who Jack is, or Cas, or the man in the suit. They don’t even know whose wedding it is.

But they can’t exactly change faces, not now that they’ve been seen. They’ll just have to bluff their way through it.

No problem.

A woman in an elegant purple dress, red hair in a twist on top of her head, comes through the front door as the man in the suit is heading back into the kitchen.

“Ah, there you two are,” she tells them both, her speech cloaked in a thick Scottish accent. “Dean, Sam’s claiming he’s going to puke again.” The man in the suit - Dean - swears and darts out the back door towards the chatter of wedding guests. “And Cas,” they turn to the woman. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Jack? We don’t want a repeat of last month, ay?”

They nod, force a laugh. The woman mutters a soft  _ good lad _ on her way past them and into the kitchen. When the door swings shut, leaving them alone in the room, they run a hand over their face and sigh deeply.

“Who the hell is  _ Jack _ ?” they murmur.

A startled laugh bursts from a back corner, drawing their attention to a short woman with salt and pepper hair restocking the bar.

“Guess you’ve had enough to drink if you’re already forgetting your own son,” she tells them, chuckling. “But seriously, aren’t you supposed to be watching him?”

She turns fully towards them, and must see something on their face because the teasing expression falls off her own, and one hand drops to a holster at her waist.

“Cas? Everything alright?”

They scoff. “I am in  _ way _ over my head here.”

The woman relaxes, laughing. “C’mon, it’s not  _ that _ bad. If they want to beat your wedding, they’re gonna have to try a lot harder than misplacing the toddler before the ceremony. I mean, we all know he’ll turn back up as soon as the music starts playing. Besides, nothing’s even caught on fire yet,” she grins widely at that. “So we’re already on track to a better time than yours was.”

“I’m  _ married _ ?” they blurt, glancing at their own hands. They’d been assuming Cas was, in fact, drunk - the memories were probably just uploading a little bit slower because of it. But they’d  _ never _ taken a married form without immediately finding out about it. The memories with the strongest emotions always come over first - and marriage, no matter what the exact situation is,  _ always _ has some strong-ass emotions tied to it.

If they didn’t even get  _ that  _ from Cas, then something is seriously wrong.

The woman snorts. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Dean you forgot. But in a month, if I forget, you have to pay me back, alright?”

They nod, distracted, and follow the woman through the main room of the bar and out into the back pavilion.

It’s quite beautiful, actually. There’s more green fairy lights, as well as golden ones, and every row of folding chairs is adorned with some sort of purple flower. More are poking from the leaves of a bush that circles the perimeter, looping over a white lattice arbor at the back of the pavilion. People are milling about, finding their seats or talking with their friends, and--

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

There’s a lot more people than they were expecting would be at a wedding of two Kansas-nobodies, but that’s fine. They can handle it, or they can shift back to the form they used to get here and leave once the ceremony is over.

It’s no problem.

Two young women stop them by the aisle. The blonde one gives them a look.

“Cas, weren’t you literally  _ just _ with Jack?”

_ Fuck. _

They rub nervously at the back of their head, making the girl’s frown deepen.

It’s no problem.

“Cas has been with me,” the woman behind them says. “I was putting the last of the whiskey behind the bar for the reception.”

See? No problem.

The second girl, this one with shorter, dark hair, narrows her eyes. “Then who did we just see helping Jack pick flowers?”

It’s maybe a little bit of a problem.

They open their mouth with exactly no idea of what they’re gonna say. “Uh--”

The music, up until now just background noise, crescendos and people rush to take their seats. The four of them, still standing in the aisle, don’t move.

“Jody?” calls a sweet-looking blonde woman from towards the front of the room. “Something the matter?”

The man from before - Dean - comes in through a flap in the wall. Following him come the real Cas and the little boy, who they can only assume is Jack.

The crowd goes quiet when they notice there’s two identical men standing a few feet apart.

Dean stops in his tracks, looking from them to Cas to the blonde girl between them.

“There’s no chance that’s your dad, right, Claire?” he asks.

“No, Dean,” the real Cas interrupts before Claire can answer. “Jimmy’s soul is safely in heaven with his wife.”

“Cool.”

Dean turns to one of the wedding guests, seated in the back row. “Hey, Cesar, glad you could make it. Do you happen to have your invite on you?” he flashes a charming smile when the man hands over a green and gold Save The Date, then turns to hand it to them.

They take it, unsure of what the hell’s going on.

“Check the names,” Dean provides helpfully.

They flip the card around to read it.

_ Ms. Eileen Leahy and Mr. Samuel Winchester would like to invite you- _

Oh.

Winchester.

Shit.

They look back up just in time to see Dean draw a silver knife from god knows where.

It was definitely going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! if you'd like to check out my (pretty dumb so far) tumblr you can find me @corbettcas, and i'll pin the post that inspired this until i embed the link!


End file.
